My Lee
by SadRebel
Summary: AU, one shot, Gaara and Lee. Collage setting: Gaara feels trapped, and has a secret crush that he cannot understand. Slightly smutty. Yaoi.


_**My Lee…**_

_SadRebel._

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own Gaara, Lee, or anyone else in this story. They belong to the great Kishimoto!

This is a Gaara and Lee yaoi fanfic, which gets a bit smutty 'round the end. If you do not like this couple, or smut, then rack off, I don't need your useless critique.

This is set in an **Alternate Universe** setting, at a boarding-school-type collage. Ages range between 17 and 20. Opinions expressed are of my own; _couple-wise_!!

* * *

Gaara was having difficulty grasping the idea of boarding school. Despite his older brother and sisters' pats on the back, and reassuring suggestions that it "gets better", Gaara still felt trapped. It was like a small community; shops, cafe's, bars; encased in walls of stone. The psychiatrist told Gaara that he could walk around outside, if he got a pass – but it wasn't the same. He missed the wide, open spaces of Suna. Being a bit of a home-body, a boxed up community didn't suit him in the least.

Gaara opened the curtains, spreading light on his room-mate, who stirred. If he stood on his bed, and leant forward into the window; Gaara could see a sliver of green beyond the high-rising, stone fence. Gaara imagined that there used to be barbed wire running around the perimeter – it sure felt like a prison to him. From behind the red-head came the unmistakable sounds of bones popping as some one stretched.

"Good morning, Gaara-Kun" Lee said groggily. Gaara inclined his head in response. Lee stretched again, and threw back the covers of his bed, inquiring as to whether Gaara would "like some breakfast?" Gaara got down from his bed, and followed his friend into the cramped kitchen. Lee proceeded to make them scrambled eggs on toast, and chattered away about nothing in particular, whilst Gaara nodded occasionally and pretended _not_ to listen.

Gaara sat at the back of the lecture hall, absent-mindedly jotting down notes whenever Kakashi said something worth jotting down. Beside him, Naruto was making paper planes and in the row in front of him Kankuro, his brother, was sleeping. Two more rows down, the Hyuuga cousins were, Gaara noticed with a cringe and then a smirk, holding hands and writing down _everything_ Kakashi was saying. Evidently, Shikamaru had forgotten to get out of bed that morning. Kakashi had started his infamous slide show about 'Famous Leaders', and Gaara let his eyes close and his mind wander. It wandered back to Suna; to wide open spaces. It wandered back to year ten, when he had stopped being a recluse and acquired all his friends, and then it wandered to his best friend, his room-mate – _his Lee_… Gaara's elbow fell off the table as he awoke from his reverie; highly startled, his palms sweating slightly. His Lee? He didn't really just think that…did he? Naruto poked him; "Are you Ok, buddy?" But Gaara didn't know.

Later that evening, Gaara sat in his room alone. Lee had practice for whatever sport he favoured currently (Gaara had lost track after soccer, karate, track and field, basketball and tennis) and was late in getting back. Although he couldn't explain why, Gaara always hated it when Lee came home late. He felt second best to Lees' hobbies. Gaara supposed he just liked the company. Gaara _hoped_ he just liked the company. There was the sound of someone opening and closing a door, the drop of a bag on the floor, and Lee _sprang_ into the kitchen, dropped the take-away on the bench and gave Gaara a great big…**smile**!

"Hello, roomy!" He announced, as he began to serve their dinner. Gaara pulled himself from his chair, and went into the tiny kitchen to help Lee – although it seemed that his arms would have none of that, and removed themselves from his control; winding tightly around Lees' stomach. Beside him, Gaara felt Lee shiver, not completely uncomfortably, but just enough to make Gaara step back. They continued with dinner like nothing had happened.

Saturday; Lee smiled as he looked at the calendar; the day he got together with all his friends and **H**ad **F**un. Lee was in charge of deciding where they all went this time, and had chosen a small park in the corner of the school grounds. When he arrived, with Gaara in tow, he saw –with some dismay- that they were the last to get there: Naruto and Sakura were stretched out together on a large tree branch, while Sasuke read beneath them. Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru were all standing over a smoking barbeque, while Temari sunbaked beside them; talking with Shikamaru about their date last night, and giggling attractively. Neji and Hinata were playing a game of Four-Square with Kiba and Kankuro, while Shino took photos of everyone, and Tenten, Sai and Matsuri (look up) sat with their feet in the pond and sung. Behind Lee, who had wandered over to the barbeque, Gaara was silently sparring with himself – one half of him wanted to reach out and grab Lees' hand, lead him into the trees and tell him how he really felt, and the other half of him just wanted to be alone. It was the latter that won, and Gaara went to sit beneath the shade of a tree, where he promptly… fell asleep until it was time to leave.

It was the middle of the night, and Gaara felt something moving beside him: some_thing _was sliding ever so delicately into his bed. Gaara struck out, only to have his hand caught by another.

"Calm down, its only me" Came Lees' voice through the darkness. "There's a spider in my bed!"

Gaara forced a laugh, and rolled over – having Lee in his bed was making his palms sweat. He heard Lees' breathing change as he fell asleep, but sleep was out of the question for Gaara, who attempted to squash himself up next to the wall, to avoid contact with Lee's toned torso. Gaara's body stiffened and shivered when Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's middle, drawing the ever so slightly aroused red-head into the curve of the black-haired boys' body. Shifting himself, Gaara could see Lees' smiling face in the moon light, his eyes wide open – Lee was awake! And then Gaara knew: there was no spider. He rolled over, smiling, and ran his fingers through Lees' silky hair, who shivered appreciatively. The boys discarded their shirts, and Gaara bent down to kiss Lee, who rose to meet him. Fingers raked through hair, hands ran down backs, tongues danced and moans and gasps rose to the ceiling, getting trapped in the wooden rafters. At some point, when pants had been abandoned, and only thin, cotton boxers remained, Gaara straddled Lee, grinding their hips together, their lips pressed tightly in a passionate kiss. Gaara traced his fingers around Lees' inner thighs, gripping tightly here and there, massaging Lees' neck with his tongue. All rational thought went out the window as Lee gasped, Gaara moaned, Lee pushed upwards and Gaara bit down with hunger and lust.

Some time later; lying together; a tangle of hot, naked bodies, each having confessed their avid love for the other, Gaara ran his fingers through Lee's shiny, black hair once more. Lees' lips found Gaara's in the early morning light, and Gaara thought, with a smile;_ 'My_ _Lee_…'

**Fin. **


End file.
